Paralell World
by luvtuna27
Summary: TYL Tsuna and co. in a paralell world! 1827 Rated Teen for the time being. Light yaoi.
1. Icecream

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Does not belong to me (but if it did…hehehe)

**Quick Notes: **Author's ramblings: I'm really sorry if anything is unsatisfactory or unlike the characters, because I was just started reading it and I got too impatient because of how cute everybody was getting :P

**IMPORTANT, READ: **Oh, and by the way, this takes place in a parallel universe, where the TYL Tsuna did **not** die during the battle with Millefiore, and the mini Tsuna did not travel into the future. Hibari has begun to develop a cute little relationship with Tsunayoshi.

**Chapter One: Ice-cream, and the Night Before**

_Words in italics means thoughts or memories._

**Bold is for things that I recommend you read, and Chapter titles**

Underlined words are my notes

Tsunayoshi Sawada, also known as Vongola Decimo licked his strawberry ice-cream with his little pink tongue. He had somehow managed to slip away from his office while Reborn was busy issuing a mission to Yamamoto. He sighed as he looked up at the vast sky from where he sat, perched in the tree. It seemed like ages since he had felt so relaxed, ever since when he first met the little hitman, Reborn.

When he had officially obtained the title of Decimo, he hadn't had one blissful moment to just sit back and relax like and ordinary person. Great power comes with great sacrifice.

It had felt rather lonely in his office. Most of his family was either on a mission or out doing sports. He thought of the time when he first had ice-cream with Hibari Kyoya, two years ago.

"_You have some ice-cream on your face." Hibari said to Tsuna who was licking his treat furiously to prevent it from melting all over his hands._

"_Where?"_

_Hibari bent down and licked the corner of Tsuna's mouth a couple of times. "There, clean," while Tsuna looked away, blushing a bright pink, as Hibari smiled._

Tsuna nibbled on his cone, thinking of old memories, as he hopped off the tree and headed back to work.

That night…

Hibari had just returned from a mission, walking quickly through the dark, moon-lit hallways. He was busy most of the time, partially because he was one of the only guardians who did not mind killing a few people now and then (apart from Mukuro who was hardly ever present at the Vongola Base), therefore, given almost all of the assassination jobs. He headed towards Tsuna's office, holding a neat stack of report papers.

He had grown fond of the little herbivore, who was getting stronger every day. He opened the door, without bothering to knock. Even though he had grown fond of Tsuna, didn't mean that he was willing to bow down to him.

The little Vongola Boss sat on his large leather chair, fast asleep; it was two am in the morning after all. His large eyes were closed, his tiny mouth hung open a little bit, just enough so that a tiny drop of saliva hung out. His cheeks had a little pink twinge, and all in all what Hibari saw was very cute, and very yummy.

_Cute. Yummy._ Hibari almost hit himself with his tonfas. Those were things that the pineapple stalker would say. But he refrained, afraid of waking Tsunayoshi up.

The Cloud Guardian almost chuckled as he looked at the sleeping herbivore as he quietly dropped his pile of papers on the corner of Tsuna's desk. He carefully picked up Tsuna up, from under his knees, while supporting his upper back. The small fluffy head rested gently against Hibari's shoulder.

Hibird fluttered around and found a good resting spot in Tsuna's hair, as Hibari's long legs carried them through the hallways, towards Tsuna's room. Gokudera, who was on his way to check on the Tenth, stopped Hibari when he saw the little boy in his arms.

"Move out of the way octopus." Hibari glared at the obstacle.

"What are you doing with the Tenth?" growled Gokudera menacingly.

"…What's going on?" asked Yamamoto drowsily as he emerged from his room, which was beside the place where the two men were hissing at each other.

"You're wasting my time herbivore." Hibari glared at the Storm Guardian.

"Hand over him, now." Gokudera glared right back.

"I'm sure Hibari-san doesn't have any bad intentions for Tsuna-kun." Yamamoto said, attempting to calm the two down.

"Who knows what the PEDOPHILE might do to him?" hissed Gokudera.

Everybody stared at Gokudera, the idiot who had just called the murderous guardian a _pedophile_.

Hibari glared at him, vowing to bite him to death as soon as he managed to put Tsuna down.

Gokudera's fist flew towards Hibari's face, who quickly dodged by squatting down, the his moves were already expected by the octopus haired man who's leg was swinging towards his feet. Hibari frowned, doing a back-flip as he was forced to let go of Tsuna who was caught by Gokudera. Hibari was fast though, and kicked his foot towards Gokudera's chin. He bent backwards, which loosened his grip on the sleeping boy for just a second, which Hibari did not waste by grabbing Tsuna from his arms.

This kept up for a while, neither one landing a hit on the other while poor Tsuna, who was continuously grabbed/caught/thrown/dropped miraculously slept through the whole ordeal.

A black shadow shot through the air as Yamamoto scooped Tsuna up and began to sprint down the long hallway to Tsuna's room. The two chased after him.

Tsuna yawned and rubbed his eyes innocently. "Eh? Yamamoto?" he glanced over Yamamoto's shoulder to see the two rampaging demons chasing after him.

Now Tsuna was rather bewildered and wide awake. "Put me down!" Tsuna demanded to the Rain guardian.

Yamamoto laughed as he skidded to a halt and plopped Tsuna onto the floor. The two behind them soon caught up. "Juudaime! Are you alright?" Gokudera asked tenderly.

Tsuna nodded smiling. If you look closely at the three other men's faces, their checks would have been tinted with a light pink, due to Tsuna's cuteness. Tsuna glanced down at the time. He guessed that he had fallen asleep and one of them had carried him back here. "You should all be resting! It's two thirty in the morning," scolded Tsuna, "We meet with Millefiore tomorrow and I need you to all be there."

"Yes Juudaime!" Gokudera announced as he followed the Tsuna's orders with great speed as he dashed off to his room.

Yamamoto smiled, "Tsuna-kun, Hibari-san!" as he walked away.

Hibari stood there, glaring at the other two as they departed, angry that the moment he had with Tsuna was ruined.

The dark-eyed skylark gently set the younger teen onto his bed (Tsuna's). "Welcome back Kyouya-kun!" Tsuna murmured happily looking up at Hibari, who carefully bent down pressing their lips together, tasting strawberry, remembering the time the two had went out for ice-cream together. It had been a while since he'd last seen the little herbivore. "Mm…miss me?" Hibari said breaking the kiss.

He was answered with soft snoring. Typical of the once No-Good Tsuna. He stood up, turning off the lights, and slowly closing the door. "I'm back," he whispered as he headed off to kill the one who dared call him a pedophile.

So, I guess it's fair to say that they found Gokudera very much beat up the next morning… Please review and rate, it'll make my day

**CLICK THE BUTTON, REVIEW AND RATE (please)**


	2. Stupid

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Does not belong to me (but if it did…hehehe)

**Quick Notes: **Author's ramblings: I'm really sorry if anything is unsatisfactory or unlike the characters, because I was just started reading it and I got too impatient because of how cute everybody was getting :P

**I recommend you read the explanation in the previous chapter before you read this.**

**Chapter Two: Stupid**

_Words in italics means thoughts or memories._

**Bold is for things that I recommend you read, and Chapter titles**

Underlined words are my notes

Vongola's medical staff scurried around the large room in search of the Vongola Family members. Most of them were beat-up and exhausted, but very much alive. Cracks and large chunks of rubble lay everywhere, after the final battle against Millefiore.

"Another victory, eh Hayato-kun?" Yamamoto grinned, his usual, happy grin, eyes shut.

"All thanks to the Tenth!" cheered Gokudera weakly, "Right tenth?" *no answer* "…Tenth?"

Gokudera jumped to his feet, one hand against the wall. Man the whole place had been trashed. He saw Hibari Kyouya and Chrome Dokuro as well, walking around the place in search of Tsuna. "Boss!" Chrome darted as fast as she could with her sprained ankle to the other side of the room.

Tsuna lay in the far corner against the wall, unmoving. His body felt like lead and his head pounded. Blood trickled into his eye from a deep gash on his forehead. He didn't move as the two approached him. Tsuna already looked small and fragile before, and he's scratches just made him seem completely helpless.

"I'll go get a doctor," Chrome said before she hurriedly limped off again.

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari murmured as he gently shaking Tsuna, whose usually bright amber eyes were glazed over dark, and emotionless.

Hibari turned his hand around to see it coated with blood. He tore off Tsuna's jacket to discover a deep wound from his stomach leading down to his waist, dying his white t-shirt crimson.

"Hibari…the others…" Tsuna's breath came in small, rapid gasps, coughing up blood.

"Shut up," Hibari tried his best to glare at the bleeding herbivore that lay before him, attempting to conceal his panic and worry. Stupid, Hibari thought. The stupid kid was putting others before himself.

"Sorry…" a wave of nausea and pain rolled over Tsuna. The last thing he remembered was Hibari being lead away as medics crowded over him, then…nothing.

Dinner was quiet, as the Vongola Family sat at the table, with the head seat, Tsuna's seat, empty. Nobody ate. Even Lambo had decided to shut up for once in his life. Hibari prodded at his food for a couple minutes before standing up and leaving.

All their wounds had been treated, and they were told by the doctors that they could leave, if only that they remembered to get lots of rest, changed their bandages, etc. They hadn't heard anything about him yet, except that he was to stay overnight.

After dinner, they lounged about, not knowing what to do while Tsuna was absent.

An eerie mood hung in the air.

Ryohei brought Lambo out for groceries.

Yamamoto watched baseball.

Hibari slept on a nearby sofa.

Gokudera paced the room impatiently.

Chrome sat quietly on the floor, concentrated on sewing something.

Rokudo Mukuro was obtained the sudden interest of examining pineapples.

Tension hung in the air. Nobody attempted to strike a conversation. Then the very unexpected happen. Varia decided to drop in for a visit, since they were visiting Japan anyways, very unaware of the current mood.

"VOOOIIIIIII! Come fight me Vongola-bastards! I'll take you on any day!" screeched Squalo noisily, breaking the silence.

"Shut up." Godekura hissed.

"My, aren't we cold today, we should all spread so more lo~ve." Lussuria chided.

"Shut up."

Awkward silence…

"Oi, fucking octopus bastard, where's the runt?" Xanxus snorted.

Meanwhile, Squalo's brain that knew nothing except for how to slice people to shreds began to piece things together. Almost the whole Mafia world know about what was going on between Millefiore and Vongola, two of the most powerful mafia families on the surface of the earth. The Vongolas that sat before him were all patched up. The runt was missing. Come on Squalo, figure it out already. Light bulb.

"The brat went off and eloped didn't he?"

Time out. Second in command of Varia say WHAT?

More silence as everyone stared at Squalo.

"Ne, the prince is bored by the peasants." Bel muttered, adjusting his crown.

"Hey octopus bastard, I asked you where the fucking runt was."

"Don't talk of the tenth that way, Varia scum" growled Gokudera, patience wearing down (not like he really had any to begin with), while drawing three sticks of dynamite.

"Wanna fight punk? Bring it on!" declared Superbi Squalo, suddenly re-energized.

Godekura threw a stick of dynamite. Squalo dodged it expertly, but the sound and vibrations causing Hibari to wake up. "I'll bite you to death herbivore." Hibari hissed.

Tonfas clashed with blade, and some more dynamite went off. Mukuro's pineapple was soon disintegrated, and so joined the squabble. "Maa~Maa, is this really necessary?" Yamamoto chided as the television was sliced in half.

"Don't just sit there baseball freak!" Gokudera was being forced back as the two-on-one battle continued.

"What-ever you say Hayato-kun." Yamamoto grabbed his katana (from who knows where) and sprang into battle.

A chunk of drywall fell onto Xanxus's head, covering him with powder. "Whoever fucking did that is going to pay." He drew his gun and started firing like a mad man.

A couple more explosions went off, and a whole wall was burnt down. "P-Please stop!" Chrome suddenly jumped up, with tear drops coming out of her eyes. "Boss…boss would be sad if he came back and saw everybody fighting!" She picked up her crutches and hobbled out of the room.

Everyone stopped stared at what was left of the door Chrome exited from, after her sudden outburst. It took a lot to make her upset.

Miraculously, nobody had been injured in the fight, aparted from a couple of scratches and bruises. "Tch." Hibari muttered as he stormed off.

"Don't tell me you punks are thinking something along the lines of not being able to protect your boss."

Bulls-eye. Time seemed to stand still, as the air in the room suddenly felt heavier. Hibari stood at the doorway for about ten seconds before walking away again.

The other three turned around and returned to their original posts. Gokudera lit a cigarette. Yamamoto went to go look for the repair man. "Pineapple bastard, tell me where the 10th is." Xanxus muttered.

Mukuro, in a bad mood, since his adorable little Tsu-chan was away, and precious Chrome was upset; he decided to stick his tongue out at Xanxus, before dispersing into mist and floated away to look for Chrome.

Xanxus swore, and for the first and only time in his life, he let something he wanted to know about slip, as he followed Squalo outside.

Rain pelted fiercely against the large panels of the Vongola Base's dark hallways. Hibari glared at nothing in particular as he walked briskly throw the hallways towards the Vongola Base's Hospital Wing.

"Dimwitted, incapable bastards", he growled out loud, with Hibird as the only one to listen to him. Hibird fluffed up his feathers a little bit before going back to sleep on Hibari's head.

The skylark glanced at the clipboard attached to the white door. Multiple stitches, surgery, life stable. He frowned.

Hibari quietly pushed the door open, and sat down beside the fragile, sleeping body, watching carefully, as the machines around him beeped softly, following the Tsuna's heartbeat.

Stupid herbivore, thought Hibari again. Tsuna's sleeping face was delicate and peaceful, unaware of all the stress he had caused everybody, while he lay in bed as he gently inhaled the air provided by the oxygen tank. Various needles were stuck into his arm as a steady amount of fluid flowed into him.

"_Don't tell me you punks are thinking something along the lines of not being able to protect your boss."_

Damn it, thought Hibari. Damn it. Hibari had never experienced this feeling that weighed him down like a rock. Guilt. He had watched the person who meant the world to him bleed his life out, absolutely, utterly helpless. He swore that never, never again would he let it happen. Never.

"Stupid Tsunayoshi," he muttered under his breath before gently brushing the boy's bangs back and carefully gave him a quick kiss on his bandaged forehead. Then Hibari stood up and left for his room, after glancing at the tiny figure behind him.

Tsuna's dark amber eyes half opened for a brief moment to watch Hibari leave the room as the door clicked shut, before closing them again and returning to void.

A stream of sunlight filtered into the pale white room, casting a friendly glow onto its occupants

"Ah! Tsuna-kun, glad you finally came to!" Yamamoto grinned down.

"…Yamamoto…" Tsuna's voice sounded feeble and muffled from behind the oxygen mask, as he made a failed attempt to sit up as pain shot through his body and he fell back down.

"Easy, easy, there's no rush."

"…How long have I been out?"

"Mm…around a week or so now I guess."

Tsuna groaned, think of all the paperwork he had to catch up to. "Is everybody alright?" he rasped.

"Ku fu fu fu … much better than you are, Tuna-chw~an." Mukuro stood by the doorway, Chrome peeking in from behind him.

"TENTH!" Gokudera exploded into the room, pushing Mukuro aside. "I'm so sorry Tenth! Please forgive me!" as he banged his head on the floor. "I wasn't able to protect you!"

"It's fine Gokudera-kun, please stop destroying the floor with your head," Tsuna glanced down at the cracked floor.

"It's my fault let my guard down, I'm just happy that everyone's so lively," he smiled, which made everybody's cheeks turn pink. "Where's Hibari, Ryohei and Lambo?"

"Ryohei's out running a marathon and-

He was cut off as Lambo flew up from the ground floor, his face smacking against the window.

"I'll bite you to death ,cow, for trying to stuff carrots up my nose while I was sleeping." Hibari said looking up at poor Lambo who's face was suction cupped to the glass and sliding down. His tonfas gleaming with drops of fresh cow blood.

"Must…tolerate…"Lambo muttered tearfully as blood dripped from his nose, eyes watery, as he fired the 10 year bazooka.

Adult Lambo appeared in a puff of pink smoke. In Lambo's confusion and shame, he had managed to pull out the bazooka, but fire it backwards. Adult Lambo glanced around while rubbing the back of his head. Hibari towered menacingly over him. "Hehe…wrong place, wrong time eh?" adult Lambo dashed off.

Hibari was about to follow when he noticed the bunch observing him from indoors. He caught Tsuna's open eye, and would have smiled if only the four other pairs of eyes weren't staring at him. He frowned and then turned around walking away.

At this, Tsuna chuckled, knowing that everybody was alive and as lively as before, began to nod off, his eye-lids heavy. Yamamoto noticed this and quietly shushed everybody out of the room.

Meanwhile, in a nearby hotel…

"We need to talk to Xanxus," the little Mafioso said, eyes hidden under his dark hat.

Squalo growled, but even he knew better than to argue with the infamous hitman, Reborn, who was accompanied by the even more renowned Vongola Nono.

"Down the hallway to the left," Squalo muttered before the old man and the infant stode down the fancy hall. People with high positions had been arriving through the day, Trad 6, the Lielie brothers, head of the Giegue Family, and now the ex-Vongola boss. Something big was going on, and he was not in the position to know about it.

The two entered a dark room, lit dimly by a series of candles on the long glass table. Black curtains covered the walls, blocking out any sunlight that might have slipped in. The Ninth took his seat at the head on the table, the little man perched on his shoulder. The mood was serious; any fool could tell see that.

"I have gathered you all today to discuss this," the Vongola held out a white envelope, sealed by golden wax, blazing with a white dying will flame, "this, is a declaration of war."

Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it. And btw updates might be a little slow from now on cause of school :'(


	3. Omake

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira. NOT MINE

**Disclaimer #2:** The song that I used, called Mine, is written and sung by Taylor Swift. It is copyrighted, and does not belong to me in anyway. NOT MINE

**Note: **This is a little omake that I wrote cause the last chapter (I felt) didn't contain enough 1827. It has nothing to do with the story. The omake is about some things that happened in Tsuna and Hibari's relationship. It starts off right after Tsuna's high school graduation. Enjoy!

**OMAKE**

**The letters in bold are the lyrics to Mine, by Taylor Swift**

_The letters in italics represents things that have already occurred._

Underlined is for my notes

**You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town and never looked back**

**I was a flight risk, ****with the fear ****of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts**

_Tsuna glanced nervously at Hibari as they beside each other sat gazing at the lake. The air was much fresher "H-Hibari-san, I th-thought that Reborn had sent you early to c-college in Italy, a-after all, you're one year ahead of u-us…"_

_Hibari's charcoal eyes slid towards the smaller teen, betraying no emotions. "What of it, Tsunayoshi?"_

_The two didn't notice the pineapple haired man, sitting in a tree high up, one-hundred percent camouflaged, who decided to follow Tsuna._

"_W-well," Tsuna continued, stammering, "I w-was wondering why you c-came back to Nanamori…"_

"_Simple. To claim what is rightfully mine," Hibari said, before stealing Tsuna's first kiss._

_Mukuro fell out of the tree he was perched in, and promptly turned back into Chrome. The two that were sitting by the dock were too involved in their activity to notice._

**I say, "Can you believe it?"**

That was seven years ago.

Tsuna held tight to Hibari's waist as they sped off through the night on the black motorcycle.

**As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now**

"_Promise me you'll stay with me forever?" Tsuna's shiny brown eyes stared up at the face of his lover's. The lights that reflected gently on the water cast a soft glow across their faces._

"_Promise."_

"_You also promise that you'll love me forever?"_

"_Only if you promise too."_

"_Then I promise too Kyouya-san!"_

**Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fi****r****st time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
**

"_I didn't know you liked strawberry ice-cream so much, Tsuna."_

_The two were once again, sitting at the dock, the one that looked out on the lake in Nanamori Forest._

"_I didn't know that you ate sweets, Kyouya-san."_

"_I didn't know the Cloud man and Boss were dating," Chrome giggled._

"_I did," Mukuro replied sukily._

**Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place**  
**You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes**

"_You'll be here when I get back?" asked, stated Hibari as he put one hand on the bunch of fluffy brown hair._

_Tsuna nodded, "And you WILL be back right?"_

"_I promised that I would be with you forever, didn't I?" the two smiled at each other, before the taller one headed off to his mission._

**But we got bills to pay  
We got nothin' figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes**

**This is what I thought about:**

"Eh? Kyouya-san…this place is…"

**Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fi****r****st time**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

_The skylark entered the Vongola base quietly. He turned to face the living room. He saw something that hardened his heart once more. Pineapple, Tuna, kiss. He fled._

_He didn't notice that one of the tuna's eyes were red, with the Chinese word six on it, before the tuna disappeared into nothing. The pineapple illusionist grinned._

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

"_Why?"_

"_K-kyouya…?" Hibari was angry. Tsuna didn't know why. Mukuro was spying on them, this time with a smile on his face._

_Why was Hibari angry at him? He hadn't done anything wrong, not that he was aware of. He had worked hard on his papers while Hibari was on his mission. They had a promise, and he had kept it. Nothing more, nothing less._

_Tears began to role down his cheeks._

**And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
You said everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street**

_Why didn't Hibari trust him?_

"_I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry Kyouya, I'm sorry." Tsuna sobbed quietly, sadly through his salty tears._

_Mukuro snickered, giving himself away to the perceptive skylark. He realized it all at that moment. The skylark wasn't stupid, but he had never felt so in his whole life, as he was feeling right now._

**Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."**

"_No, I'm sorry Tsunayoshi," bending down to tenderly wiped off his tears, "Will you forgive me?"_

_Tsuna blinked looking up, "You know I would, you mean the world to me."_

"_As do you…"_

_The dark haired one carried the hiccupping brunette off to their room._

_Mukuro didn't smile afterwards._

_He swore. Quite a bit actually. Chrome had to take over again._

**You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."  
**

"It's…the lake," gasped Tsuna. The lake where Hibari had taken his first kiss. The lake where everything had started.

"Happy birthday Tsunayoshi-kun, my Tsunayoshi-kun."

Chu~3

Commemorating kiss.

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

"Let's go for some ice-cream."

"Again? It's 11pm…"

"It's ok! The shop's still open."

"You'll get a stomach ache."

"I love you."

"I know."

**Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it**  
**  
I can see it now**


End file.
